


Bright Eyes that Look to a Better Future

by Coldau



Series: Two of them!? [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: And to set up for a future fic, Crystal Tower Alliance Raid Quests, Heats/Ruts, M/M, People just get really worked up in ruts okay?, Rough Sex, This was an excuse to write porn, Unintentionally, chapter two is the porn chapter, everything after that is just going to be character building, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldau/pseuds/Coldau
Summary: The warriors of light go to help Cid and the Sons in regards to the crystal tower. It seems like it'll be smooth sailing, but one of their companions has an issue.





	1. Encounter

“Look, Rammbroes, I know you think mighty high of me and Hots, and think our face will be good to throw at anyone in hopes of getting a good deal. The problem is that, before I was the Warrior of Light with Hots here, I was a petty, petty ass thief. What I’m tryin’ to say is, I’m banned from the Goldsmith’s guild and pretty much every other store in Ul’Dah and not even being their bloody hero will change much about that.” Aruwata sheepishly rubs at his ear, Hottataru just raising a brow at him but not saying anything, “It’s probably wise to just send Hots there by his lonesome.”

“...Well, I… had heard _ rumors _ about your colorful past, Aruwata, but to know they’re… _ true. _” Rammbroes rubs at his chin, his expression weighing as heavily on Aruwata’s shoulders as a disappointed father’s. Yeah, that’s what he’s used to, but it’s behind him by now so everyone can shove it with their attitudes. A kid has to do what a kid has to do in a place like that, anyway. He was a victim of circumstance, “In that case, we’ll just send Hottataru here like you said. You don’t mind that, do you?” 

Hottataru shakes his head, but looks a little worried. It’s been awhile since he’s been anywhere without Aruwata to act as a buffer to the more chattier types, the last time being when he went up to Coerthas for Cid’s ship while Aruwata handled the Sylphs and all their fallen brethren. Plus, Ul’dah’s people were… really pushy, and persuasive, and Hottataru was already dreading everything about going there on his own. 

“Great, here’s the gil you’ll need. As for you, Aruwata, don’t think you get out of this just yet. We need aethersand from Gridania too, if you wouldn’t mind fishing around for it. There’s a man at the marketplace named Parsemontret, he’ll be the guy you’ll want to talk to for any information on the stuff. You think you can do that?” Rammbroes raises a brow, tone condescending and wow- fuck you too, bud. Aruwata barely manages to keep himself from bristling, just nodding.

“I’ll be right on it, _ chief. _ Don’t you worry your bloody little head. I’ll even put in an effort to not sell it off as soon as I got the stuff, because I’m of the decent sort.” He says with a false-cheery tone, Hottataru wincing, “Toodles, I’m going to have to mentally brace myself to keep my _ sticky fingers _ close to my person! Oh, it’s really a _ burden _ . Having to _ restrain myself _ from being a criminal. Me, the warrior of light, who has no image to upkeep now that _ all _ the threats of the world have been taken care of. _ Clearly! _” 

Hottataru watches Aruwata wander off and Rammbroes pinches his brow. 

“I might have been a little rude there…” He murmurs, and Hottataru just looks to him with a raised brow.

_ You think? _

\--------

Why would a boar have precious metals on them? That’s the real question here. Aruwata wants to know- what about a bag of _ sand _made a bloody hog go ‘there’s my afternoon snack’ and gobble that up. Animals were a real fuckin’ mystery to him. All he really knew was tracking them, and making meals from them. Anything more than that and he just couldn’t comprehend the buggers.

It only takes a half hour of stumbling through the woods to find his quarry after he picks up on the tracks. After all, the fucker was a _ big _ hog, and left _ big _ tracks. Unfortunately though, it looks like he wasn’t the first asshole to stumble across it. This was clear enough by the fact that it was laying on its side, gutted. Normally, Aruwata would focus on _ that _and nothing else, maybe tracking down whatever asshole got there first. 

But, he was a little distracted. By what?

By the pheromones that hung about as heavily as scent of the hog’s blood. It wasn’t a pleasant combination, but it didn’t stop Aruwata’s heart from jumping into his throat, fire pouring into his veins and making his belly clench. Someone was _ deep _ in rut.

Shit, sure, you could go through a rut without any partner and function like any other sap running around. Aruwata had played off _ plenty _of ruts as a fever. But whoever was on the other end of this scent was clearly having some bloody issues.

“_ Ah, I had a feeling that someone else would show up. You’re a tad late, adventurer. The ore you were looking for is no longer there. Nay, it’s already been whisked off. Shame, you even missed the entertainment. _ ” A voice echoes around the area. Aruwata’s ears twitch, his eyes darting about before he stands to take a better look around him, “ _ You won’t find me by squinting like that, sorry to say. As for your water-blessed mineral, it’s gone- taken by m- what are you doing?” _

Yeah, if this boy thought he was going to play around with Aruwata, he was wrong. He knocks up an arrow and draws the string back, ears twitching as he opens his mouth to taste the air. Kid’s probably right around _ there, _ so he’ll just-

He lets the arrow loose, and it plunges into some bushes and hits wood from the sound of it.

“_ If you’re aiming for me, you’re rather far off- Ah!” _ There he is. Aruwata pushes the bushes apart where the red haired lad sits, their faces inches apart from one another. 

“Boo.” Gods help him, up close the man’s mouth watering scent was even stronger. Why was this kit playing around in the goddamned bushes and teasing him in this sorry state? He should have skedaddled off a long time ago to take care of his damned self, “You think I’m absolutely bleedin’ daft, lad? You reek like sex, I could probably find you if you were buried six feet under the fuckin’ ground.”

“Ah… I… apologize about that.” The cat murmurs, clearing his throat and not looking at Aruwata for a moment, “You know how it is.”

“Aye, I do. But that’s not why I’m getting up in your personal space. I’m gonna need that aethersand, unless you have plans to already deliver it to the Sons. You’re that bastard Big and Muscly was prattlin’ on about earlier, right? You took such sweet time getting that sand they had to call in the heavy troops, if that’s the case. Poor Hottataru is in _ Ul’dah _ by himself. The lad’s going to be eaten alive, just watch.” Aruwata pulls back from the bushes, offering a hand to the stranger and pulling him to his feet.

“H...Hottataru.” He murmurs, a blush creeping onto his already flushed features as he levels a shocked finger at Aruwata, “That means, you’re-”

“It sure does. I’m glad our faces are still relatively unknown, even if our names are smeared across the continent in every rumor and bard song being sung of late.” Aruwata even throws in a flourishing bow for the kid, earning a startled laugh from him, “Mr.totally-not-Nero-in-a-mask pointed us in the Son’s direction and neither me or Hots could just let it drop. I’ve been wondering what in the seven hells that tower is about anyway, since I first saw it.” 

More like he was attracted to the potential gil he could make on whatever was inside the thing.

“To think the vaunted warriors of light would even lend a helping hand with our search. I never thought I’d get to meet either of you, actually. At least, not in anything more than passing.” He rubs his chin, other hand on his belt before he realizes something- ears perking, “Ah, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. Your fault, really, distracting me like that. G’raha Tia, at your service. Pleasure to meet you, Aruwata. You’re even shorter than I thought you’d be.”

“We’re the same height, you absolute gremlin. Everyone just thinks I’m tiny because Hots is the biggest man in Eorzea. But, nice to meet you, G’raha. You have any idea where the hells to get the wind-aspected aethersand, or do we need to go hunt down the entire boar population for the other sack of bloody ore?” Aruwata quirks a brow and G’raha just returns it with a lopsided grin that makes Aruwata’s blood heat even further. This kid was walking on _ dangerous _ground.

“I have an _ idea _on where to find it. Let’s see to it then, shall we?” 

\------

The second sack of ore is easy enough to acquire, the two of them sneaking through an ixal encampment and snatching it up without issue. G’raha is kind of pouty about it, actually, mostly because he wanted to see a warrior of light punch their way through a horde of angry bird men.

However, Aruwata wasn’t keen on making the ugly bastards summon Garuda, so they came to the compromise easily enough.

It’s around when they reach the Coerthan border when Aruwata gets a call from Hottataru, the line silent for a moment.

“Hots, if you’re gonna call someone, you have to _ talk _ when the person answers the shell.” He drawls, a smile finding its way onto Aruwata’s lips. It quickly drops off, though, as something changes within G’raha. Oh, that was a _ focused _ expression. The pheromones in the air get _ thicker _ and Aruwata’s knees get weak from the force of it. Barely- just barely- he manages to choke back a gasp. Whoa, _ whoa- _

“_ ...Sorry. _ ” Hottataru grunts on the other end of the line, sounding uncomfortable, “ _ I got the ore. But, the Scions got a message from Gridania. Something about moogles… I… was having trouble focusing at the time. _” Oh, sounds like Ul’dah took a toll on the man. 

“Yeah? How about-” Aruwata’s voice had dropped a few octaves, and he finds himself unable to look away from G’raha, “-you go look into that. This whole business with the tower is only just gettin’ started, you won’t miss out on much while you’re off kicking moogles. Besides, I can’t bleedin stand the bastards.” That was the truth. Back before the scions scouted them, the few run-ins they had with moogles almost ended with Aruwata beating their fuzzy skulls in. Hottataru, on the other hand, loved them.

“..._ I can do that. I don’t think it’ll be much. Plus… I… don’t want to go on anymore fetch errands. _ ” Hottataru sighs heavily, earning a bark of laughter from Aruwata. He didn’t blame him, they’d been doing a lot of that shit of late, “ _ I’ll keep in touch. Stay safe, Aruwata.” _

“You too, Hots.”

The shell goes silent, and there’s a heavy silence hanging in the air. G’raha’s rut had kicked into full gear just _ listening _to that conversation. It was easy to pick up the pieces of what was going on.

“So, you like the big lizard boy, huh?” Aruwata smirks at G’raha, watching the flush on his cheeks deepen and spread to his neck, “When did you two even meet? I thought you said you’d never ran into either of us before.”

“No more than in passing.” G’raha answers back softly, ears pointed back with his discomfort, tail trying to tie itself in knots with how it was twisting about, “I’ve… seen him before. Hottataru, that is. A little after the whole Ultima incident, when it felt like all of Eorzea was in a lull of peace, he visited Mor Dhona and everyone was crowding him for his story. I was in the bar at the time and he- he… I thought he was gorgeous. It’s just a crush, nothing more, but good gods, Aruwata. I don’t think being in _ rut _around him would be a very good idea.”

“Believe me, I got the picture loud and clear. Last thing you need is to be gettin’ excited in front of someone you admire, it wouldn’t be a great impression to leave.” Aruwata huffs. Just the thought of Hottataru trying to deal with a flustered, horny G’raha tickled him. The lad wouldn’t know what the hell to do, and G’raha would probably hate himself for the rest of his life if that happened, “He’s not going to be at the camp. Sounds like there’s something going on in Gridania, which is his turf as far as I’m concerned. I usually don’t stop around here, too much _ weird shit _for my tastes. Pissin’ off the elementals seems like something I’d stumble into easily if I wasn’t careful.” 

“I’m grateful, Aruwata. Only a few hours and you’re already saving my hide. Truly, you really are a warrior of light.” G’raha’s laugh is breathy, his arousal heavy, staining all of Aruwata’s senses. 

“...You don’t have a partner, do ya, kit?” He finally asks, treading into dangerous waters. As he is wont to do, mind you, “Judging by how heavily you are into this thing, it’s only been a few days since it started. Without a partner, that’s gonna last a whole damn month. Hots’ll be back a _ lot _sooner than that. He might be daft, but damn if he isn’t efficient.” They meet gazes, and he watches G’raha’s pupils blow as realization dawns on the man, “We’re in the middle of fuckin’ nowhere right now, too. If you want, I’d be willing to offer up a little more of my services to a handsome young buck like you.”

G’raha opens and closes his mouth in shock, struggling to find words as the scent bears down even harder on Aruwata. Flames of arousal lick at his belly, his cock starting to crave attention as he watches the poor Tia’s internal struggle.

“Gods, yes. I’d very, very much like that.” He chokes out finally, voice absolutely devastated as he takes a tentative step towards Aruwata. Hazy, lust filled eyes drink in Aruwata’s form, making his skin prickle with anticipation as G’raha finally presses in and breathes in his scent. Whatever he smells on Aruwata seems to be real enjoyable, if the groan he lets out is anything to go by, “We should probably find a place where we won’t scar an innocent traveler. So, anywhere off the road, really.” 

“What, you mean you don’t want a little danger?” Aruwata purrs, cocking his head and inviting G’raha in. Lips part over the column of his throat, the bait taken as teeth scrape over his skin and draw out a moan, “Fuck, it’s been a long time. Too busy saving Eorzea from shit. Not enough time to find a nice tumble.” 

Not that he’d really been one to look for anyone to roll around with when he had the itch before that. But there was a charisma around G’raha he liked, and that _ scent. _ Gods, Nophica, anyone guide him- it was mouth watering. 

They barely find a cave in time before they start ripping off one another’s clothes.


	2. Engage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bone.

It’s almost impressive, how fast G’raha manages to get Aruwata’s armor off. Their bows are thrown on the ground like firewood, arrows scattering in what would surely be hell to pick up later. His lips were chapped, parted over Aruwata’s and panting as he desperately tries to get more  _ more  _ ** _more_ ** to sate the fires burning inside him. 

“ _ Aruwata. _ ” G’raha whines, like he wasn’t moving fast enough already. It makes Aruwata chuckle, finally tending to G’raha’s armor as he parts his lips for a kiss. He’d been daydreaming of peeling it off all bloody day, eyeballing the lad and counting all the clasps. With every one, he could feel the excitement climbing, the air getting hotter and hotter as they taste eachother’s lips. G’raha either was a bad kisser, or just didn’t have much experience to begin with, his teeth scraping at Aruwata and threatening to cut. 

Only when G’raha’s pants finally come off, does Aruwata really get a taste of how  _ worked up  _ the lad is. It’s like flicking on a switch, when Aruwata already thought it was flicked on. No, apparently that was all just a bit of a warm up. He finds himself shoved on the ground only moments after G’raha’s pants hit the floor, barking a bit in surprise as G’raha grips at his hips and yanks back to grind against him. 

“Ah, fuck-” Aruwata sucks in a breath, his cock twitching with incredible interest as he rocks back to meet the poor lad’s dick. This was going to be a  _ rough  _ one. The rut had completely taken G’raha, as far as he could tell. But hells, honestly, that just made him a little more excited. He  _ liked  _ it rough. It’s not like G’raha was  _ massive… _ But he’ll definitely have a funny walk tomorrow. 

They continue to rut against one another, G’raha clearly fighting against his instincts as his nails bite into Aruwata’s hips. 

“It’s alright, Raha, just fuckin’  _ go for it. _ ” Aruwata groans, impatient, his tail thrashing around and getting grabbed for its efforts. A growl rips out of G’raha, the tia leaning over Aruwata’s arched back and pushing him further against the floor. Heated breath skates over his skin just moments before G'raha  _ bites  _ at the nape of his neck. It sends an electric shock through Aruwata, drawing out a shuddering moan and almost distracting him from the feeling of G’raha’s cock butting against him.

_ Almost. _

With a firm, demanding  _ shove  _ Aruwata is filled, a hiss ripping out of him as his fingers dig at the cold stone floor. Oh  _ fuck. _ He hadn’t been prepared for that as he thought. How long had it been since he took anyone like that?

Luckily, G’raha seems to have sensed the tension. The biting at his scruff becomes something softer, lips moving over him and tongue lapping over the wounded flesh. Hands wander up Aruwata’s sides, mapping out every inch of his muscle before they finally slide between his legs and find the neglected cock between them. A single pump is all it takes to make him relax, pain transitioning to pleasure, and G’raha starts to move. 

It’s shallow at first, like he’s afraid to pull out. But soon enough, the rut bears down on them and Aruwata can only hold on for dear fucking life as their hips meet. The smack of skin against skin is loud and clear, Aruwata’s dick going neglected again in favor of G’raha just hugging at him and biting whatever he can reach. Despite how  _ vicious  _ the pace was, he was still  _ purring  _ over Aruwata like he was beyond content. Cheeky little fuck.

“Fuck,  _ fuck- _ ” Aruwata hisses, panting and squeezing his eyes shut as G’raha finally manages to find  _ that  _ spot within him. Pleasure blinds him for a moment, a moan rattling out of him shakily and tail curling around any part of G’raha it could reach, “ _ Raha,  _ shit, that-” 

He seems to get the message, though, because moments later G’raha is making sure his every thrust is hitting it, the burn and pleasure starting to twist together and absolutely overwhelm Aruwata. His orgasm slams into him like an exploding Ceruleum tank, a shocked whine ripping out of Aruwata’s mouth as he cums all over the floor and his stomach. Damn, he was fast- 

But just fast enough, apparently- G’raha immediately follows, emptying himself into Aruwata and burying his face against his back. Of course, he stays hard, as one does in a rut, but hopefully that took the teeth off it.

After a long rest that's spent mostly purring, G’raha turns them so they’re laying on their sides, pressed close while he thrusts into Aruwata's poor abused body shallowly. 

“I didn’t… think I’d get that excited. I didn’t hurt you, right?” He breathes, nose pressing to Aruwata’s hair and hand stroking over his chest. Wow, were any of his ruts this cuddly? Aruwata liked it.

“I’ll be fine. Probably limpin’ a little, in all honesty, but you didn’t tear nothin’. Gods above, here I was thinking you’d be a soft lay, even in your rut, and you just turned out to be like every other damn Tia needing a tumble.” Aruwata snickers, and he can feel G’raha  _ pout _ behind him. As a bit of revenge, he grinds up into Aruwata, making his over-sensitive insides cry out and drawing goosebumps to his skin. 

“I bet you’re no better, you seem like the kind of man who would just rip into his partner and leave him wonder if any of that had even been real the day after. How many people have you left aching in the morning, Aruwata? I imagine it’s  _ quite  _ the number.” G’raha nips at his shoulder, purring even louder than before. 

“Me? No, never. I’m a  _ gentleman _ . My partners wonder if I was even there the next day or if it’d just been a dream, I’m so gentle with them.” Aruwata smirks, pushing his hips back against the prick buried inside him. It would only be a matter of time before the rut consumed the lad again and they’d be back at it. After that, they’d have to find some way to make it to Mor Dhona without embarrassing themselves. 

“Forgive me for finding it hard to trust your words, Aruwata. I can’t seem to find any faith for them.” Another nip, followed by a warm, hot tongue that rolls over his skin and tastes the salt of it. Oh, that’d feel good in other places too. Maybe they’d be able to try out  _ other  _ things after G’raha got a better handle on himself. Of course, if the Tia was up for that kind of thing, “Thank you, though. I’ve never had anyone go through a rut with me before. I’ll admit… It’s a lot better than just having a hand.”

“No shit, Raha. It’s also fucking relieving. I don’t know how anyone goes a whole  _ bloody month  _ without tackling the nearest wench flashing their bits at you.” Aruwata laughs, reaching behind him to scratch behind G’raha’s ear, “I don’t have any pressing matters to attend to, so you’ll have a partner for the whole ride. Hopefully Hots gets back just as it putters out… but for now, how about we go another round?” He could feel G’raha twitch inside him with definite interest.

The walk to Mor Dhona was going to be  _ hellish. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU  
I hope this porn isn't awful. Thank you for reading!


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After killing blasty-mc-splode in the first wing of the Crystal tower raids, the group relaxes and chats a bit.

Another bastard down, another few hundred burns to take care of. This place seemed real intent on incinerating Aruwata and all the sods he coaxed into going with him into godsdamned ash. People shout in celebration around him, the more critically injured being tended to by the healers scattered about. It had been _ a bloody miracle _ that he managed to work out how those panels worked. Why did this guy come with a shield built into his own fucking _ arena? _

Maybe it was just for sport. Bastard wanted to give his puny enemies a _ slight _ chance to actually overcome him. Probably didn’t think anyone would actually _ survive, _ even with it. Dumbass. Doesn’t take a warrior of light to overpower an evil like _ that. _ Aruwata laughs to himself, taking a moment to rest and watch as people see to the loot. His ears twitch as he hears someone call out for him. No, several people. 

“To think you would carve your way through the tower’s defenses so quickly!” G’raha calls, Cid and Rammbroes following behind him, “I don’t want to say I harbored _ doubts, _ but a man can’t help but sweat a bit at the thought of sending anyone though such a daunting gauntlet.” He lets his eyes flicker over Aruwata, sucking in his lip and wincing, “You’re.. _ Very _burned.”

“He has a knack for it. Getting burned, that is. Hottataru, on the other hand, has a knack for getting _ awful _ flesh wounds. The two of them are quite a nightmare to herd into an infirmary, you know. All the scions have a story.” Cid chuckles, looking around the place, “To think this was only the _ outer _defenses. The inner ones are bound to be much more harrowing. Normally I’d be worried about sending only one of you out onto the field, but, there’s a surprise back at camp. He’s tall, brooding, and seemingly baffled at whatever his most recent journey took him through.” 

“Oh, the lad’s finally back then? Took him long enough. He’s gonna pout, having missed the first little part of this. That’s what he gets for being so _ eager _to deal with moogles.” Like Aruwata hadn’t sent him the other way by himself out of good will for a suffering man. G’raha smiles sheepishly at him, and a toothy grin creeps onto Aruwata’s face, ears twitching in amusement.

Whatever the others sense between them has them both just glancing at one another with raised brows. There’s a lull in the conversation before Rammbroes speaks finally, clearing his throat.

“Since all this is over until we get a good idea of how to breach the tower itself, how about we head back to camp. Rowena prepared a feast for all the souls who went in, after all. I’m not one for letting food go _ cold. _” He nods to Aruwata, “You and yours did an amazing, impossible thing today. I can’t thank you enough.” That’s probably the closest thing he’ll get to an apology from the old fart, which honestly is good enough. Aruwata knows what it’s like to be a stubborn goat. 

“Food? Why the bloody hells didn’t you say so? Let’s skedaddle out of here, my belly is EMPTY.” He whistles and motions for all the adventurers to round up. Everyone is eager to get some rest, it seems, with how they snap to attention. It’s a miracle no one is trampled on the way out. 

\------

“Hots!” Aruwata barks, making the massive au ra flinch and sputter- his mouth stuffed with something appetizing looking. It seemed like he was dutifully ignoring the group of people who had gathered around him, staring in hopes for a bit of wisdom. Wrong person to get _ wisdom _from, kids. The man’s as dumb as a post. 

With an obvious effort, he swallows his food nearly whole and looks back to Aruwata, a smile drawing slowly onto his face. Wow- that was a nasty bruise under his eye. How the hell? Did a _ moogle _do that? 

“Aruwata.” he nods sagely, pushing to his feet to meet his greeting- a friendly pat that has both of them grunting but ignoring their hurts. It gives them both pause. Aruwata hadn’t expected to see him _ too _bashed up after all that but….

There’s a questioning look on Hottataru’s face, a quirked brow as he glances over the hundred or more burns on Aruwata. Ah, he should probably explain.

“There was a _ lot _ of shit in that hellhole that could burn you. Electric floors pretty much were fuckin’ _ default _ for every new battle, pools of _ bloody fucking lava _ just _ sitting around. _ I don’t even know _ who _ thought that’d be a good idea to design.” Aruwata starts, dragging Hottataru away to get something to eat. Hottataru throws a wistful glance over his shoulder at his abandoned bowl, which someone had already snatched up because adventurers were _ jackals _ when it came to food, “G’raha, you should come with us. I’m sure you’ve been dyin’ to pester the _ other _warrior of light, right?” 

Aruwata wiggles his brows at him, and G’raha flushes and laughs despite himself. Of course, he was right, but he didn’t needn’t need to announce it. The heat in his blood had finally died, but G’raha can swear that he feels it flicker lightly to life at the sight of those piercing eyes meeting his own, Hottataru giving him a curious look and nodding in invitation.

“Well, I couldn’t _ deny _either of you the pleasure that’s my company. Especially when you invite me in so warmly. Come, let’s find a comfortable place to rest easy, away from the riffraff Aruwata brought with him.” G’raha muses, waiting for the others to get food before heading off to do just that.

\-----

Hottataru hadn’t expected to see Aruwata bond with any of the people at the excavation site beyond Cid. But here he was, talking with G’raha and laughing like they’d been friends for _ years _ before hand. When Hottataru had given him an inquiring look earlier, Aruwata had just told him they’d clicked, that’s all. Though, something tells him it was a lot more than ‘clicking.’ 

But he wouldn’t pry, it was nice to have people to bond with. The Scions were all scattered about right now, doing their own little things, and any friends they could have a nice, long chat with would be welcome.

“Forgive me for being curious, but despite how long Aruwata and I have been speaking, I know next to nothing about either of you.” G’raha finally starts, his eyes twinkling with curiosity, “In fact, I can safely say the same about most the realm- there’s only rumors about Aruwata and his past.. But you, Hottataru, are completely shrouded in mystery. Where are you from? How did you end up here? I can tell by your accent that you’re not from any place in Eorzea.” The eagerness in his voice was hard to deny. There was no hero worship from G’raha, thankfully, just the genuine need to know _ more _about the people who saved the realm. 

“...I come from the Azim Steppes.” Hottataru murmurs, swirling his soup and looking bashfully away from G’raha’s excited gaze. Getting this much attention focused on him would always be a bit… overwhelming. No matter how often it happened nowadays. 

“The Azim Steppes? All the way out in Othard? My, that’s a _ long _journey for you to make. Did you come here on boat? On foot? Perhaps by air?” G’raha pushes, leaning a bit closer and practically vibrating with excitement. When it becomes clear that Hottataru isn’t planning on saying much more, however, G’raha begins to wilt a bit, and it pulls on his heartstrings.

“Ah..I-I’m sorry. I.. I just.” Hottataru trips over his own words, looking to Aruwata in hopes of getting aide. But Aruwata was content on letting him suffer, just flashing him a grin. Why was he being _ cruel _? “I’m...I haven’t… told anyone before. Not even.. Aruwata. It wasn’t important.” He bites out, blush creeping onto his cheeks. This gets G’raha to perk back up. Ohh, this was the most Hottataru had spoken in awhile. It looked like they were in for a story.

“Do you really wish to hear about-”

“Oh, yes, absolutely!” G’raha cuts him off, laughing, “Believe me, Hottataru, I’m very interested in both your stories. The Warriors of Light had to walk a hard path to reach here, after all. Or, I’m sure that’s it- otherwise how would you two have gotten the strength to tackle such impossible things?” 

That earns a chuff from both the warriors, Hottataru giving a soft, bashful grin to G’raha that has the lad blushing like he was in heat all over again.

“I was strong before I left the Steppes.” Hottataru finally begins, his lids getting heavy as he loses himself in memories, “There was hopes I’d become….” They wouldn’t know the words, the traditions of his people, “...a leader. I was afraid. I broke tradition and fled, going to the west. Everyone knew what was further east, Kugane and the Ruby Sea. But the West was unknown. People were afraid of it, I knew that much. And.. I ended up in-”

“Garlemald.” Aruwata finishes, and Hottataru nods solemnly. Indeed, he’d wandered into the beast’s maw, “Bloody hell, Hots, I never knew. What was it….?” 

“Cold. The people there had dull eyes. Broken. And those who weren’t hid in the shadows, plotting. All I did was keep my head down, but there was always someone who was in trouble, and.. I… couldn’t stand watching them needlessly suffer. Soldiers just did their jobs, they didn’t take a single step further than they needed to. It wasn’t about ensuring safety, it was about ensuring _ conformity. _ ” Hottataru closes his eyes and hums, “My _ heroics _ had me noticed by the higher ups eventually. I was… _ forcefully conscripted. _” 

“_ Conscripted? _ ” G’raha chokes on his drink, earning a few pats on the back from Aruwata, “Well, I take it you escaped given that you’re here now. And it’s _ very _clear you’re not on their side.” 

“I could never stay there.” Hottataru frowns at the thought, tilting his head and peering at the night sky, “But I was content on staying there if I could help, at first. However- I.. I was to be shown to the Emperor of the time. Solus. Like a prize stallion for him to look over. And something- I knew I had to get away. So I struggled harder than I ever had, and broke free, running and running and _ running _ until.. I made it to Eorzea. To my home.” He smiles faintly, and the others both know that’s all the more they’ll get out of him. It’s probably the only talking Hottataru will do in length for the next bloody year, so, they’ll just have to accept it for now.

“To think you escaped from the fuckin’ _ emperor _himself, Hots. You’re full of all sorts of miracles. It’s no wonder you didn’t want to tell me your story when we first met. An ex-agent of Garlemald on my ship would have just been thrown back overboard.” Aruwata laughs, throwing an arm around him and rocking him a bit, “It’s okay, we ALL know better now. Hells, even if you stayed I imagine you would’ve found a way to show us you just wanted to help.” The smile Hottataru gives him is brimming with warmth, a deep friendship that was forged on blood and sacrifice for one another to ensure the future was a brighter place. 

It stunned G’raha. All of it. The story, the strength of their friendship. One couldn’t help but envy the two a bit. But he blinks himself out of his revere, grinning at them.

“Well, I for one am plenty glad you decided on making a nest in our cozy little continent. It wouldn’t be the same even one of you was gone.” He pulls his legs to his chest, tail curling contentedly around him as he rests his cheek on knees, “And what of you, Aruwata? I’ve heard _ quite _a few stories, but I’m not wont to believe anything that I hear without further proof.”

“Oh, you want to know _ my _little tale now too? Really? It ain’t nothin’ grand, if I’m honest. I’m an orphan, grew up stealin’ shit and gettin’ in trouble. Had a few friends, all backstabbed one another for some coins and I finally decided that Ul’Dah is a hellhole that I shouldn’t bother gracing with my presence. Stole a boat and made it to Limsa, made a livin’ there that was less than honest, but hells. I found my place. My people. Kept the boat I stole and upgraded it with the treasures I found exploring the ocean and doing things no one else was willing to do. Certainly had no plans on becomin’ a bloody warrior of light, but here we are. Life is funny like that.” Aruwata flashes a smirk at G’raha, that has the lad blushing just as much as he had with Hottataru. Oh-hoho, what was that. The grin grows toothy and G’raha huffs, rolling his eyes, “What about you, lad? What’s your story? Any grand adventuring in your history?”

“Me?” G’raha seems surprised, ears perking as he thinks for a second. Scratching at the back of his neck for a second, he lets his legs drop so he can cross them, “I, ah, I’m afraid I don’t have much of a tale to tell actually. My father instilled our family’s legacy onto me and I became determined to uncover all I could about Allag and its mysteries. Sure, I feel as though I can confidently say I know more than most scholars of our time about the ancient empire, I’m more than sure we’ve only scratched the _ surface _ of everything they were.” His voice is wistful, tail gently bobbing up and down as he turns his gaze to the two Warriors of Light, “And the fact that you’re _ both _helping me uncover one of the greatest mysteries of our time makes my heart soar, and I’ll never be able to thank you enough for it.” 

“Aw, shucks, G’raha. Don’t thank us for anything. I mean, Hots and I only decided to even help out because we were bored out of our skulls and needed _ something _ to do with our time. You shouldn’t be showering us with any bloody _ praise _ or nothin.” Aruwata snorts. But, G’raha just smiles at him, and this time it’s _ his _ turn to blush. There’s so much _ gratefulness _in those eyes of his, and admiration… and… something warm.

“Without you, none of these adventurers would have rallied to us. Sure, we might have gotten one or two, but it was _ your _legacy that drew them in. And I’m sure you both will end up carrying my dreams even further. Thank you, truly. Honestly. I can’t speak of how much your contributions mean to me.” G’raha murmurs, and Aruwata’s heart picks up, tail puffing out as his cheeks stain bright pink.

“Ah, well..Uh, you’re welcome, G’raha.” He ducks his gaze. The bashfulness, the warm emotion in the air draws a chuckle from Hottataru, who pats Aruwata’s head. It’s the first time he’s ever seen Aruwata at a loss for words. A picture is starting to form, of the bond the two have built up in his absence. He’s honestly happy for Aruwata.. 

  
The night continues onwards, the trio filling their bellies and heading back to camp to a new surprise. Nero turned up, finally, and him and Cid were arguing over something or another. It was a bit _ earlier _ than Aruwata had guessed, and Hottataru was _ shocked _to find out the masked stranger had been Nero all along. It seemed like their little journey would only get more interesting from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my version of things, Nero shows up before the clones to explain things, unveiling the clones before they even show up. Next chapter will be a heartfelt goodbye. I hope everyone likes this chapter, I struggled with it a little. I didn't want to make it too much of an exposition dump... but it kind of ended up that way. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic! I hope it goes well lmao. Sorry for any errors in it, I don't have a beta! In all honesty, I just really wanted to write a Rut fic? And I mean... catboys could have ruts, right? RIGHT?  
*sweats*  
I hope whoever reads this, enjoys it. Thank you!


End file.
